When a thin semiconductor-on-insulator (SOI) device is fabricated in semiconductor microelectronics, undercuts may be formed in the buried dielectric layer during etching and/or cleaning processing while patterning the gate stack. Thereafter during silicidation, silicide residues may be formed in the undercut regions and result in leakage paths between adjacent channel regions.